Dimensional Adventure
by diegoaguila352
Summary: Un chico sólo quería ir a algún lugar a pasar sus vacaciones pero termina en la región de alola. para poder regresar tendrá que pasar por diferentes mundos
1. Capitulo 1 el comienzo parte 1

Pov Anthony

Era un día normal había terminado las clases para dar inicio a las vacaciones de verano llega a mi casa fui a mi habitación, me cambié de ropa, encendí mi PC y me puse a juegar fortnite con unos amigos

-hey Anthony-

Anthony- hola Sebas-

-pense que no vendrías-

Anthony-tranquilo Luis-

-Si que haríamos sin el equipo completo-

Anthony-pues me hubieran llamado Olaf-

Después de eso jugamos unas partidas en Battle Royale, 2 pudimos ganar y las otras quedamos en 3 o 2 lugar, al terminar cerramos el juego y abrimos Skype para poder hablar

Sebas-entonces que piensan hacer-

Anthony-creo que me quedare aqui en casa como siempre y ustedes-

Sebas-ire a Estados Unidos a visitar a mis primos-

Luis-ire a la playa con mi familia-

Olaf-ire a Hawaii

Todos-! Qué¡-soltamos excepto Olaf al escuchar eso

Anthony-y porque irás a Hawaii

Olaf-es lo más cercano a lo que parece alola

Después de platicar un rato, se nos hizo de noche y todos se fueron a dormir, todavía estaba despierto y no pudia dormir, así que fui a la venta de mi habitación, la abrí y vi el cielo nocturno era hermosa

Anthony-asi que Hawaii como quisiera ir a un lugar como Hawaii

-Anthony mamá dice que ya te duermas-dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta de mi habitación

Anthony-si Ana ya voy-

Cerre la ventana, me meti a mi cama para poder quedarme dormido.

Pov Normal

El chico quedó profundamente dormido y sin saberlo por la ventana a lo lejos una criatura de aspecto a murciélago pero más grande lo observaba, solo para tomar vuelo y dirigirse a la casa del joven


	2. Capitulo 1 el comienzo parte 2

Pov Anthony

Me desperté poco a poco sentía el viento pero cerré la ventana, poco a poco empecé a abrir mis ojos solo para ver la luz brillante del sol, me empecé a levantar para analizar mi entorno, estaba en un bosque

Anthony–acaso camine dormido

Bajé la mirada para ver mi mochila, me agache, al abrir la mochila vi que tenía mi ropa, no era todo si no mas bien como para un viaje, también tenía unos comics de Batman y unas cuantas películas

Anthony–bueno para que me sirven las películas si no tengo donde verlas, que bueno que mi madre me enseñó como sobrevivir en el bosque si algun dia me pierdo

empecé a caminar hacia adelante para salir del bosque,camine un par de minutos no me habría encontrado con ningún animal ya sea oso, pájaros, ardillas o incluso insectos

Anthony–que hambre tengo debo encontrar comida

camine para poder encontrar un arbusto de arándanos o incluso un manzano, al final tuve éxito pude encontrar un manzano, comi unas cuantas y tome unas para el camino, pero en los arbustos vi como un oso salia de ellos.

Anthony–que demonios

el animal se me acercó y pude verlo mejor era como una cria de oso, solo que tenía el pelaje rosa, las patas café y las orejas blancas, se via hambriento haci que deje unas 3 manzanas para empezar a alejarme.

Pov normal

el pequeño Stufful vio como el chico le dejaba las manzanas este empezó a comerlas, despues de terminar comenzo a seguir al chico.

Mientras en otra parte del bosque dos chicos y una chica estaban buscando pokemon que ver


	3. Capitulo 1 el comienzo parte 3

Pov Lillie

Había ido con ash y kiawe al bosque a buscar Pokémon para que ash capturará unos Pokémon

Lillie–oigan chicos

Ash–¿Qué pasa?

Kiawe–Hay algún problema

Lillie–No no hay ningún problema, solo que me pregunto que hago aquí

Kiawe– Ash penso que seria genial si venías

Ash–si ya que ví que como Lana esta cuidando a sus hermanas y Mallow esta cuidando el restaurante, también asi enfrentarás tu miedo para poder tocar a los Pokémon

Después de eso seguimos buscando Pokémon por unos minutos hasta que

Ash–oigan que tal si nos separamos

Lillie–!Queee¡ pero...

Kiawe–buena idea asi cubriremos más terreno, nos vemos aqui en unas horas

Lillie–chi...chicos...

Ash–esta bien vamos Pikachu

Pikachu–pika

tras separarnos, segui caminando, veia diferentes Pokémon increíbles

pero de repente una red llegó atrapandome

Lillie–quien hizo esto

–si preguntan quien hizo esto nosotros responderemos–

–pues de que sirve ocultarlo si es lo que hacemos–

–para proteger al mundo de la devastación–

–y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación–

–para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor–

–y extender nuestro reino hasta las Vegas–

–Jessie–

–Jame..mes–

–El equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz–

–rindete ahora o prepárate para luchar–

–meow asi es–

era el equipo rocket quien habian salido de los arbustos

Lillie–que quieren ahora–

Jessie–queremos a tu Pokémon obvio

James–y ahora que el torpe esta ocupado tomaremos a niveo

Meowth–que tal si usamos a la chica para atraer al bobo y su Pikachu

Jessie–buena idea meowth asi que si no te importa tomare esto

Jessie habia tomado la pokebola de niveo y no pude hacer nada, luego me metieron en una jaula para atraer a ash y a Pikachu

 **Pov Anthony**

Después de haber caminado unas minutos veia criaturas muy conocidas y llegue a una conclusión

Anthony–estoy en el mundo Pokémon no puedo creerlo, debo de cuidarme de Hypno

También me habia dado cuenta de que el pequeño oso me seguía no le di importancia

–!Ayuda¡–

escuche un grito no estaba muy lejos asi que fui

 **Hola si quieren ver como es Anthony aqui un link para ver un dibujo de el no soy bueno pero ahi se va** : https/diegoaguila5./art/Anthony-fanfics-722494871


	4. Capitulo 1 el comienzo parte 4 Final

**Hola antes voy a contestar**

 **REVIEW** **O** **COMENTARIO**

Pirata: hola amigo gracias por ver la historia y si hypno es pedófilo, también el protagonista no es adolescente ya que no tiene los 18 áños si no que tiene 12 esta por la pubertad.

 **Bueno ahora comenzamos**

 **Pov Anthony**

Al llegar al lugar me sorprendi por ver al equipo rocket, pero también vi que tenian a una chica de cabello rubio largo y vestido blanco enjaulado

Anthony–bueno cada quien con su problema–dije para luego empezar a alejarme

–¡Ayuda por favor! ¡alguien quien sea!–puede escuchar

segui mi camino solo para ver al oso pequeño mirándome con unos ojitos de suplica

Anthony–no por favor enserio tengo qué–

el oso pequeño me siguio viendo con esos ojitos

Anthony–esta bien pero necesito un plan

 **Pov Lillie**

Ya había pasado una hora y no venía nadie

Meowth–el torpe no viene

Jessie– tranquilo el...

–¡No puede ser que no encuentro el Pokémon que vi!–

pude escuchar la voz de un chico

James–¿Un Pokémon?

–¡era fuerte!–

Meowth– ¿fuerte?

–¡raro!–

Jessie–¿raro?

–!y extremadamente unico¡

James–¿extremadamente unico?

–¡espero que nadie lo atrape antes que yo!

Meowth–oigan piensan lo mismo que yo

James–atrapar a ese Pokémon y llevarselo al jefesito para que nos acenda

Jessie–si pero meowth quedate vigila a la prisionera y a la pokebola del Pokémon

Meowth– esta bien

tras terminar de hablar veia como Jessie y James se alejaban para desaparecer por el bosque.

 **Pov normal**

Meowth se acercó a la jaula

Meowth–espero que ese torpe venga

Lillie–!se llama Ash y cuando venga los hara pagar¡–grito

Meowth–claro como no...

en eso se ve como el pequeño stufful salio de los arbustos embistiendo a meowth, enviandolo a un árbol noqueandolo

Anthony–buen trabajo amigo–dijo mientras salia de los arbustos y se acercó a la jaula–tranquila no te haré daño confías en mi

Lillie asintió, Anthony agarró una piedra y empezó a golpear el candado de la jaula, después de unos 4 golpes al 5 se rompió,

Anthony–okey vamonos

 **Pov Lillie**

No sabia quién era este chico pero pude confíar, después de haber salido de jaula tome la pokebola de niveo, lo segui por el bosque

Lillie–oye por aqui–le dije para poder ir donde me reencontraria con ash y kiawe

El me siguio sin ningún problema después de correr unos minutos habíamos llegado, me detuve me di la vuelta y lo pude ver bien, era un chico de mi altura de pelo negro, camiseta azul y un pants blanco

–Oye porque nos detuvimos–me dijo cansado

Lillie–bueno aqui me encontraré con mis amigos–pude ver como me miro un poco confundido

–Bueno entonces me voy–

Lillie–espera que pasa si regresan–dije un poco nerviosa

 **Pov Anthony**

–y Si te quedás para ayudarme–me dijo la chica

No podía quedarme si el mundo Pokémon esta chido poder batallar y convivir con ellos. Pero si me quedaba mi familia se preocuparía, desaparecer o que crean que me mataron, abriran una investigación y los primeros sospechosos seran las pandillas que hay por el barrio

Anthony–no lose creo que puedes cuidarte–

–pero por favor unos minutos en lo que llegan mis amigos–me pidió

No puedo dejarla aqui sola, pero si ya tenia problemas con pandillas a los 10, me enseñaron a defenderme y también una regla me dijieron "cuando ayudas a alguien nunca debes abandonarlo hasta que se sienta seguro"

Anthony–esta bien me esperaré–dije aburrido

–Gracias por cierto cómo te llamas–

Anthony–Anthony y tú–

–Me llamo Lillie mucho gusto–

Anthony–igual m...–

Antes de poder terminar de hablar senti como algo me golpea en el estómago y me mandaba hacia un árbol, pude ver a un Pikachu

Lillie–!Anthony¡

Fue lo último que escuche antes de perder el conocimiento

 **To be continued**


	5. Capitulo 2 desapareció

**Pov** **Anthony**

Después de lo acontecido, me había despertado mire alrededor vi que estaba en una pequeña sala de estar

–Vaya para se que al fin despiertas–escuche

cuando me giré vi a un hombre de piel morena, con una gorra con un arco iris dibujado, unas gafas, una bata de laboratorio blanca, un pantalón ancho de color gris con una franja verde en la parte superior y una cinta blanca, y unos zapatos verdes con blanco.

Anthony–quien es usted y que hago aqui–dijo

–perdona soy el profesor kukui, enseño el la escuela Pokémon y estás aquí por que Lillie una alumna mia te trajo con ayuda de otros alumnos mios–

Anthony–Lillie esta bien ella–

Kukui–si ella esta bien de hecho ella quería quedarse aqui en lo que te recuperabas, pero empezó a oscurecer y le dije que se fuera a casa para que no preocupara a nadie–

Anthony–ya veo cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente–

Kukui–toda la noche, pero también hay alguien que quería verte–

Eso me lleno de curiosidad ya que no conocia a nadie mas que Lillie en este mundo, pero pude ver como el oso que me seguia estába corriendo solo para aterrizar en mi regazo

Kukui– este stufful te siguio y creo que quiere que seas su entrenador–en eso el profesor me dio una pokebola

Me mantuve pensando si atraparlo o no ya que no pertenecia a ese mundo, pero pude terminar de pensarlo ya qué stuffl apreto el botón entrando a pokebola

Kukui–Bien también vendras a la escuela Pokémon

en eso pense–(acabo de salir de la escuela y ahora ire a la escuela Pokémon que crabon, pero también como afecto al mundo Pokémon al estar yo aquí)

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo de Anthony**

 **Pov Olaf**

YouTube se había llenado sobre teorías mas de Pokémon, después que este libero un nuevo opening de sol y luna donde se veia un nuevo entrenador todos los Pokétubers como Eltiorexas, Folagor, Pokeraptor y etc, reacciónaban, analizaban y teorizaban sobre el papel de este entrenador nuevo, Yo queria verlo asi que busque el opening nuevo

(Musica–POKEMON Sun Moon Op 2 (español latino) Mezase Pokemon Master)

Todo parecia normal pasaban eventos que ya sucedieron pero en el momento que canta "un maestro Pokémon" aparecio el nuevo entrenador a punto de pelear con ash lo que me impresionó fue que el entrenador se parecia a Anthony.

(fin de la música– POKEMON Sun Moon Op 2 (español latino) Mezase Pokemon Master)

Después de ver el opening decidi hablar a Anthony para que supiera esto, solo que cuando hable a su celular no entraba la llamada, decidi hablar a su casa

– _Hola–_

Olaf– _Hola señora Blake esta Anthony en casa–_ cuando dije el nombre de mi amigo ella empezó llorar– _Ahh sra acaso le pasó algo a el–_

Sra Blake– _lo siento no lo sabías pero anoche Anthony desapareció no lo encontramos–_ dijo mientras sollozaba

Olaf– _okey lo siento gracias veré qué puedo hacer–_ tras decir eso colgué y marque otro número

– _Hola–_

Olaf– _Luis recuerdas lo que pasó hace dos año–_

Luis– _si por que–_

Olaf– _acaba de pasar denuevo–_

Luis– _eso es imposible la máquina de mi hermano dejo de funcionar recuerdas–_ grito

Olaf– _si lo se pero de algun modo sucedio y necesitamos todo la ayuda posible llama a Sebastián las vacaciones se cancelaron–_

 **to be continued**

 **antes de que se vayan quería decir que antes de este fic estaba escribiendo otro entorno a el personaje Luis y digan si quiere que saque el fic contando el pasado de Luis y Olaf**


	6. Capitulo 3 Planeación y reencuentro

**Pov** **Normal mundo real**

Sebastián– me están diciendo que mi mejor amigo está atrapado en una caricatura de Japón

Olaf–bueno caricatura no si no más bien Anime

Sebastián–y en qué "Anime" está–dijo sarcásticamente

Luis–Pokemon está en el mundo Pokémon

En eso Sebastián empezó a reír descontrolado

Sebastián–ohh ohh Dios que buen chiste no c mamo

Luis–no estamos jugando Anthony esta ahi atrapado y no tiene donde dormi o que comer si no hacemos nada el morirá–grito

Sebastián vio que estaban hablando enserio haci que les creyó

Sebastián–entonces como iremos al mundo Pokémon y por que el paro alli

Luis–Eso es mi culpa

Sebastián quedó confundo

Sebastián–a que te refieres

Luis–(suspiro) mi hermano creo una máquina de teletransportación para poder ir de alla pa aca, me pidio que la probará, yo acepté pero cuando entre no me mando a las coordenadas exactas y acabe en una caricatura de animales antropomórficos, la máquina me transforma en un conejo blanco con pelo negro cuando llegue a ese caricatura, pero también aprendí varios cosas alli

Sebastián–si esta bien pero que tiene que ver eso con lo de Anthony

Luis–lo siento creo que la máquina lleva a dimensiónes donde caricaturas, videojuegos, series, películas y etc son reales por haci decirlo, al momento que llegue a la caricatura que te dije todas las demás se hicieron reales

Olaf–tenemos la idea de usar la máquina para poder ir por Anthony pero...

Sebastián–pero que

Luis– la máquina está destruida tomara unas 2 meses repararla y una semana para poder saber las coordenadas del mundo Pokémon pero el del anime, ya que esta el del juego y del manga

Olaf–tambien necesitamos tu ayuda para poder encontrar a Anthony cuando lleguemos,asi que necesitas decirle a tus padres que no podras ir de vacaciones con ellos

 **Pov Normal mundo Pokémon**

Kukui–Alola–dijo

Alumnos–alola–

Kukui–hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno que nos acompañará este dia

–enserio–dijo una chica de pelo verde, de piel morena

–quien sera–dijo otra chica pequeña de pelo azul

Kukui–bueno por favor entra ya

Anthony entro por la puerta, dirigiéndose donde estaba el profesor Kukui

Anthony–Mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos muy bien–dijo levantando la mano derecha

Lillie quien estaba en su lugar se levantó rápido solo para ir a Anthony solo para abrazarlo

 **to be continued**


	7. Capitulo 4 escuela pokemon

**Pov** **Anthony**

Eso fue raro en un momento estaba en casa iniciando mis vacaciones y en otro estoy siendo abraza por la waifu de muchos

Lillie–estoy muy feliz de que estes bien

Anthony–este... si por que no lo estaría

Lillie–bueno por que recibiste un ataque rápido de Pikachu

Anthony–aahh eso no fue nada e recibido peores golpes

Tras decir eso Lillie dejo de abrazarme, se veia sorprendida por lo que dije, en eso vi como un chico de pelo azabache con camiseta a rayas, short, gorra roja con negro, con una figura de color blanco y un Pikachu

–Hey hola soy Ash Ketchum y lamento que mi Pikachu te atacará

Anthony–no hay problema no es nada

Tras decir eso tome asiento en el centro de la aula, estuvimos viendo los tipos de los Pokémon, después de 3 horas empezó el receso, estába comiendo una manzana de las que había recogido en el bosque, cuando

se acercaron los demas

–Alola mucho gusto soy Mallow–dijo una chica morena de pelo verde

–Alola soy Lana encantada de conocerte–dijo una chica de pelo azulado

–Alola soy Chris –dijo un chico bajo gordito de pelo naranja

–es bueno que pueda conocerte, alola soy Kiawe–dijo un chico de piel morena, pelo cafe con mechones rojos sin camisa

tras ver que cada uno decía Alola supuse que tenía que ser algo como un saludo de bienvenida como aloha

Anthony–Mucho gusto–

Tras hablar un rato y conociéndonos mejor, después de eso solo me mantuve atento a la clase del profesor kukui, tal vez debería decir que no soy de aquí.

 **Pov Lillie**

Al parecer Anthony se lleva bien con los demás, estuvimos en clases del profesor kukui hasta que

–Lillie–

Lillie–Mama–

Pude ver cómo mi madre entraba en el salón, no sabía que hacía aquí ella siempre estaba ocupado con su trabajo

Lillie–que haces aquí–

 **to be continued**


	8. Capitulo 5 Los problemas

**Pov** **Lillie**

Lillie–que haces aquí–

Lusamine–bueno no estoy solo–

En eso pude ver que mi mamá venía acompañada de Fabio y Zyra

Lillie–que hacen aqui–

Fabio–bueno la Fundación Aether aparte de proteger a los Pokémon de Alola, también nos dedicamos a investigar una serie de portales a los que llamamos ultra umbrales–

Lillie–y eso que tiene que ver con que estén aquí–

Lusamine–ayer un Ultra umbral se abrió en el bosque de la isla Melemele y fuimos a revisar pero al llegar al lugar no hayamos nada, haci que quise aprovechar y venir a ver como estabas–dijo para luego darme un gran abrazo

En eso empezó a sonar unos extraños pitidos, Vi como Fabio sacaba una extraña máquina

Lillie– Que es eso–

Fabio–Este aparato rastrea un polvo que dejan los portales ultra polvo este polvo se adhiere a los que cruzaron un Ultra umbral–despues pude ver que empezó a acercarse a Anthony entre más cerca de el aumentaba el sonido hasta que estaba a su lado el dispositivo se volvió loco

Fabio–Parece que encontramos a nuestro objetivo

 **To be continued**


	9. Capitulo 6 un techo para dormir

**Pov (Punto de vista) de Anthony**

Lusamine–y aquí te quedarás–dijo para abrir la puerta de una habitación

Anthony–Okey veamos ¿Cómo es que éstoy en la mansión de Lillie en una habitación de huésped? Recuerda hace unas horas creo talvez minutos fue...–pense

 ** _Flashback_**

No había puesto mucha atención hasta que se me acercó un intento de científico loco me miro y dijo que era su objetivo, en eso Vi como una mujer de cabello rubio y atuendo blanco se acercó, me vio con emoción

–Entonces tú viste una Ultra bestia o eres amigo de una Ultra bestia–dijo la mujer

Anthony–Que es una Ultra bestia

En eso vi como Lillie corrió y se puso delante mio

Lillie–esperen Mama, Fabio que hacen Anthony no sabe de lo que hablan

Al parecer el científico se llama Fabio y la mujer es la madre de Lillie

–Lillie conocés a este chico

Lillie–claro el me salvó del equipo rocket, evito que se llevarán a niveo–dijo para ver como el pequeño vulpix blanco saltará a sus brazos

–Lillie tu... Tu puedes tocar a los Pokémon–dijo para atrapar a Lillie en un abrazo

Lillie–Mamá no me avergüenzas

Fabio–de todos modos quien son el equipo rocket

Ash–Son unos chicos malos que tratan de robar los Pokémon de otros–dijo

Fabio–pero Lusamine creo que miente, el dispositivo dice que tiene rastros de un Ultra umbral, debemos llevarlo a las instalaciones y hacer un interrogatorio

Lillie–¡¡¡Que no!!! seguro se descon...–detuve a Lillie tocandole el hombro para que parará

Anthony–Lillie gracias por ayudar pero es inútil–dije para dar unos pasos para delante

Lillie– Anthony-San –escuche que dijo en voz baja, en serio me dijo Anthony-San

Anthony–de verdad no sé qué es una Ultra bestia o un Ultra Umbral pero si les digo que no soy de este mundo–vi que todos estaban sorprendidos–ademas del mundo de donde vengo no existen los Pokémon

Todos–¡¡¡Quéee!!!

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Tras hablar la madre de Lillie decidió que me quedara con ellos en las instalaciones Aether, pero a Lillie no le gusto y dijo que me quedara con ella en su casa, claro ella aceptó pero que debes en cuando la profesora Burnett iría a hacer unas preguntas sobre mi mundo

Lusamine–y recuerda nada te hacer cosas traviesas–medijo en el oído

 ** _To be continued_**


End file.
